I need more time
by Team-megan
Summary: Aang's thoughts after the Invasion and beyond. Kataang. Songfic, but no singing is involved. Just the use of Needtobreathe's song "More Time."


_I__promised__ you the world again_

The Invasion had failed. _He_ had failed, epically, miserably.

He had failed his friends, the invasion force, Roku, Gyatso…

The list was endless.

Katara…

Aang scrunched his eyebrows as he stared off into the night sky. The ledge he was perched upon didn't feel as solid as her name. She was his rock when the rest of the world felt like the ocean, tumultuous and angry. Which was exactly how he felt now. He was the ocean, the waves of emotion and fury and self-scorn breaking him up and keeping his from balance. He had failed his best friend, the girl he loved more than anything or anyone else in the world.

He'd thought earlier today, as he'd kissed her sacred lips, that after this day everything would be perfect. He was doing it all for her anyway. He wanted the world to be perfect for her.

_Everything within my hands  
All the riches one could dream  
They will come from me_

And yet again, he'd failed her. He hadn't even come close to giving her any of what he wanted to. He'd caused her dad and men from her tribe to be captured today. He'd probably ruined their friendship too. By kissing her the way he did.

She probably hated him.

The small voice in the back of his head told him otherwise. She had come to him before they'd taken off on Appa. Seeing her had made his guilt even worse. She had looked at him in the way she always did. Supporting him, comforting him, empathizing with him.

Even though he'd failed.

He'd never meant for it to happen like it did. But who was he to control his destiny? He'd already proven he couldn't do it thus far, why try anymore?_  
_

_I hope that you could understand  
That this was not what I had planned_

The door shutting the private room he was in opened with a protesting squeak from its century old hinges. Aang wiped the tears from his face and turned to find her there, staring at him in concern. Understanding written all over her face. _  
_

_Please don't worry now  
It will turn around  
_

And it broke him.

The anger, the hurt, all of the emotion he'd kept bottled inside since they'd taken off on Appa-

All of it.

He let it go, and cried. The tears shining in the moonlight streaming between the ancient,

moss-covered pillars.

And she came to his rescue, again. For what seemed like the millionth time to the young Avatar. She was his protector, his shelter from himself. It was times like these where he loved her even more, yet felt all the more inadequate. She was everything for him, and he just kept taking advantage of it.

Her arms wrapped affectionately around him, pulling him into the familiar warmth. He buried his face in her neck, feeling worse that he was probably soaking her shirt with his tears. She understood his hurt though, knowing now wasn't the time for words. Now was just the two of them, sitting on the cold stone floor, letting the day's worries fade away.

As the tears slowly subsided, Aang pulled away and looked up at her apologetically, conveying what he so desperately needed to say-

_I need more time  
Just a few more months and we'll be fine_

Katara smiled at him softly. The pain in her eyes evident. They both knew things were going to be left unsaid between them. But that was what was necessary when there's a war going on. It seemed like it should be the other way around, Aang mused, but the war only made everything harder.

He knew that the kiss was on her mind, somewhere. It showed every time she looked at him. She pulled him back into her embrace, refusing eye contact. He could feel the tremulous breaths she took as she held him close to her heart. He sighed inwardly. He hoped the outcome of the day hadn't effected any feelings she had for him.

If she had any.

He heard and felt her inhale, like she was going to say something, but the silence continued as she slowly exhaled, giving up. Aang furrowed his eyebrows. She had nothing to apologize for. He was the one keeping them like this. He wanted nothing more than to pull away from her and prattle on about how he was sorry and how she didn't deserve him…

Because he was dangerous, he was a failure- an explosion waiting to happen.

As if on cue, the waterbender pulled back and let him go, sitting beside him on the ground as they looked out towards the night sky. The airbender glanced over at her. The beautiful 14-year-old looked angrily out at the sky, confusing Aang. He considered this. What could she be angry about? Or thinking about, at least…

She opened her mouth again, as if to speak, causing the young boy's heart to flutter. But she closed it again, hesitantly. He wanted to beg with her. To just tell her to tell him what she had felt, if she had felt anything, after all of this.__

So say what's on _your mind__  
I can't figure out just what's inside  
I hope that you could understand  
That this is not what I had planned  
Please don't worry now  
It will turn around  
_

She finally smiled, a look of remembrance falling over her face. Aang couldn't help but smile with her. She leaned back on her hands, crossing her legs in front of her as she looked over at him.

"You want to know something crazy?" she asked quietly.

Aang cleared his throat, not expecting this to be the way the conversation started. He swallowed and licked his lips, "What?" he answered, copying her position, finding comfort in their connection this way.

The water tribe girl looked back at the sky.

"Sometimes I talk to Yue, asking her things. Praying to her."

Aang raised an eyebrow, wondering how this had crossed her mind.

"That's not crazy," he answered, looking out at the bright moon. He had in fact talked to the deceased girl before, when he'd been at his lowest. Another time he'd failed. In the middle of the ocean, giving up and ready to die, just so the world wouldn't be believing a lie. He shook his head; he'd gotten himself into the exact same situation…metaphorically. His best friend looked over at him, inquisitively. Aang smiled and shrugged. She took this as an indication to go on.

"I've asked her things before. She's always quiet. I mean, she's the moon of course…" Katara chuckled, "But she listens it seems. And she answers prayers…"

She furrowed her eyebrows, creasing her beautiful forehead in thought. Aang was thoroughly confused.

"I don't understand…" he started.

She looked back over at him, the moonlight illuminating part of her face and giving her an ethereal glow. Aang swallowed again, but only because he felt his face heating up. Where was this going? It had started with him crying like an immature kid over his failure, but…

"She brought you back to me," Katara whispered, her eyes searching his face. The young Avatar swallowed hard. "You didn't have to face Ozai today for a reason. Just like Zuko joined us for a reason. The spirits control our destiny sometimes. They take the reigns. You're supposed to learn firebending before you face the Fire Lord. That's why the Invasion failed."

Aang looked at her, listening quietly.

"Talking to Yue seems crazy at times, but it's like having a friend who won't ever tell anyone else your secrets, or at least, can't." Katara sat up, sitting cross-legged, her arms wrapped around herself.

"She at least answered my questions today…_you_ answered my questions today," the water tribe girl shook, like she was cold. Aang sat up and moved closer to her, reaching for her. She looked at the hand he laid on her shoulder, then up at him and smiled, reaching up and taking it.

He smiled with her.

A month later, the comet was fast approaching. Aang felt that familiar ache in his chest again. Katara had rejected him. She had run out on him when he'd laid his heart bare for her. She no longer comforted him like before. They hadn't hugged in ages. It was killing him, and unbeknownst to him, her. Her voice echoed in his head though, reminding him that she did believe in him. As a friend, as the voice of reason. Her voice told him to wait, to not give up hope.

_I know we can make it if we try  
'Cause I need more time  
Just a few more months and we'll be fine_

_We are off to new lands  
So hold onto my hands  
It's going to be all right  
So hold on tighter  
Stay __by the fire__  
It's going to be all right_

The road gets harder  
But it's not much farther  
It's going to be all right  
You know it ain't easy  
Please believe me  
It's going to be all right

When he had defeated Ozai, he sat on the edge of the rock pillar, looking out towards the east, towards the Fire Nation capital. Where Sokka told him she'd gone to face Azula. The worry was immense in his heart. Had she and Zuko succeeded? He knew that they would at least keep each other alive, despite Katara's harsh feelings towards the prince. He hugged his arms around himself as the rest of the group loaded the remainder of Ozai's men into the airship.

He heard her voice again in his head, telling him it would be okay. That after today, it would all be different in a good way. He heard her laugh and saw her smile. He smiled and knew deep down it would all end out right.

The spirits weren't cruel enough to take his best friend and love away from him after all he'd done.

So when he ran off the airship, using the last of his energy, he threw himself into her arms as they cried. He'd made everything right, everything perfect for her. He hadn't failed her.

As she whispered, sobbing, that she was so glad he was safe, he could feel her heartbeat thudding against his chest, comforting him.

Reminding him.

She wouldn't let him go as she sobbed her broken apologies and regret and love to him.

The time he'd taken to fix everything had been worth it.

She loved him.

She'd been there for him.

He'd succeeded with her.

_I need more time_

_Just a few more months and we'll be fine_

_So say what's on your mind_

_Cause I can't figure out just what's inside._


End file.
